


Sexy Specs

by MystressXOXO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fetish, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, The Hex Files Birthday Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystressXOXO/pseuds/MystressXOXO
Summary: Harry finds out why Draco never asks him to take off his glasses.





	

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_**A/N:** This is a **very** late birthday drabble for Lolafalola, but she knows why I've been having such a hard time with my writing. Thank you, Lola, for everything you've done for me. This drabble is better late than never! I hope you enjoy it, love!_

 

***

 

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

"Oh, Hermione and I went to Muggle London yesterday, and I bought some contacts. I was thinking about having my vision corrected, so I figured I'd try these out first."

"Contacts? To help you see?"

"Yep."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you even know how sexy I think you are when you're wearing your glasses?"

"I... really?"

"Oh, yes."

"Sexy?"

"Incredibly sexy."

"Is that why you..."

"Yes, that's why I tell you to wear them while we make love."

"Oh... Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"My glasses are upstairs... by the bed."

"Mmm... let's go make sure."

 

~Fin~


End file.
